The present invention relates to torsion damping assemblies, especially to torsion damping assemblies which can be installed between the internal combustion engine and the change-speed transmission of a motor vehicle. Somewhat similar torsion damping assemblies are disclosed in the commonly owned copending patent application Ser. No. 669,657 of Oswald Friedmann for "Torsion damping assembly for motor vehicles" as well as in several other pending patent applications of the assignee.
Torsion damping assemblies of the type to which the present invention pertains are often used in motor vehicles to absorb shocks, especially to compensate for fluctuations of torque between the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine and the input shaft of the change-speed transmission. Such torsion damping assemblies normally comprise a composite flywheel having several coaxial flywheels which are rotatable within limits relative to each other against the opposition of one or more yieldable dampers, one of which receives torque from the engine, and the other of which transmits torque to the transmission by way of a friction clutch. The damper or dampers can include energy storing elements in the form of coil springs, other types of springs and/or friction generating units.